Last Sunset of Eternity
by LifesDarkFire
Summary: A short POV of Bella's as she ponders Edward. Written for all four of the series books.


Hello from LifesDarkFire who really isn' dead I swear! I've just been extremely busy and last night, really this morning I wrote up a quick little story of Twilight. The story is written in Bella's point of view and is my first and probably last Twilight series story. As some of my previous readers now Twilight vampires are a little to tame for me to write about. PLease read the story and let me know what you think! Oh! This story is dedicated to one of my best friends who's seen Twilight about 4 times, seems like a million and one. So please read nad review!

* * *

I'm twirling, falling, twisting, tumbling into a sick daydream that enraptures me as I picture your face, your hands, your voice clouding my dreams, clouding my mind. I can barely breathe without you as I trace the outline of your face within my mind calling back all the words you've said to me. I'm caught within your hold as you gaze at me from beneath snowy lids a, a dark caramel intoxicating me, filling me, with longing and desire. For you I would die giving my last breath unto yours leaving everything just to be able to see the last sunset of eternity within your arms. Call to me with your lips stained crimson and I will be enraptured by you, breathe you, taste you, live only for you.

The sunlight holds you when it should have broken you and you shine smiling at me and I fall in a deeper love with you, as you call to me. I run to you the wind catching me bringing me closer to you as you hold me close beneath the gentle sunlight as you light up my eyes blinding me becoming something unattainable for a moment I'm afraid it's all a dream. You call me once again your voice drawing me out of my silent reverie and I smile knowing you are mine, and mine alone.

I grope in the middle of the night reaching for you as your skin touches mine electricity in the middle of night as moonlight spills through the window. My breathe catches as your lips find mine and for one moment heaven is reached as my heart pulses, my fingers tremble, and I feel you smile as you kiss me your lips pressing gently, as your muscles strain.

I trace your name hundreds of times on my paper counting each stroke of my pen wishing for time to come faster to bring you to me. I wonder what you do when your eyes are so dark, so hungry that I shudder at the crimson color so dark its black. I picture you running, laughter echoing across the forests walls until you become so quiet it's frightening. I see your prey its long neck stretched gracefully towards the earth and I see you slowly approaching it until you're so close you can touch it. I close my eyes and push the image away from me divulging in the warmth of your caramel eyes that are so sickly sweet they make me hunger for more.

Summer passes and winter comes harsh and cold hungry for heartache. I cry bittersweet tears that roll down my cheeks as I grasp every memory of you closer, tighter, as I wish for you as time staggers past slowly, painfully. I find the songs have no melody and the trees have faded to gray without you by my side and I try to find the green that used to be. Tell me love when did winter become so cold and the fire burning hot and bright can do nothing to warm my cold skin. I long for your hands and your arms to be the warming cold against this prison cell of winter.

My breath catches as you stand before me; my heart breaks and mends watching you. Love where have we gone to? How far will you take me into eternity? I'm twirling, falling, twisting, tumbling into a sick daydream holding my breath waiting for you to catch me at the end.

I wish upon a thousand stars, watch a million sunsets, and fall evermore into your caramel eyes that plead me for more as I catch your crimson stained lips within mine your muscles relax as you hold me closer than ever before, as we wait for the last sunset of eternity.

* * *

Thanks for reading you've made it this far so please click that review button! I will hopefully be updating my "When Darkness Falls" story soon for my few followers.

Thanks! - LifesDarkFire


End file.
